


Overworked Spade Queen

by BravoCube



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Francis goes to see the new Spade queen who is overwhelmed by his new duties. Old reupload of a fic I did for Secret Santa!





	Overworked Spade Queen

The Monarch of the Diamond Kingdom, Francis Bonnefoy, stared out the window, lost in a daydream. He had a small, contented smile on his face as he sat in the carriage. He didn’t even mind the bumps of the road beneath, he was in such a good mood. Today was a very special day, for Francis was to be visiting the Spades Kingdom.

The Kingdom of Diamonds and the Kingdom of Spades had one of the closest and longest lasting alliances in history. Personally, Francis was really fond of Alfred, the leader of the Spades Kingdom. They had officially met when Alfred was still the prince of the Spades Kingdom, which was about a year ago. The two of them spent hours talking over lunch that day about their hobbies and other such interests. Francis would never forget that day.

Now Alfred was not only King, but he had a queen at his side. Francis figured that now would be the perfect time to pay Alfred another visit. Francis had heard rumors that the new queen was not of royal blood. If that’s true, Francis thought, then maybe I can help the queen adjust to his new life.

Francis was pulled out of his daydream when he saw the familiar blue roses that adorned the castle doorway. Those roses were one of his favorite things about the Spades Kingdom, for he was always fond of flowers. Francis stepped out from the carriage alongside his servants and walked through the gate. The guards stepped aside to let him through. They greeted Francis politely as he passed them by.

As Francis stepped into the Spades Kingdom, he bumped into Alfred and the two almost fell over as they collided into each other. Francis noticed that Alfred seemed to be in a hurry. Alfred was the first to recover from the collision. He shook his head around violently and blinked a few times, surprised by the event. When Alfred noticed who it was, he smiled at Francis. "W-wow, Francis! I wasn't expecting you!" 

Francis groaned a little,and then smiled back at Alfred. "Ah, Alfred! Great to see you. Where are you off to?" Francis asked. 

Alfred smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um... I’m just getting some fresh air, haha..." He rocked back and forth on his heels. 

"Arthur kinda-sorta of kicked me out. He's been kinda stressed out lately, you know?"

Francis tilted his head and open to ask about who Arthur was, but that was before he realized that Alfred was referring to the Queen. "Oh non, did he really? Is he all right?" As Francis said this, he led Alfred back to the Queen’s quarters.

Alfred sighed. "He's had a lot of business to look over, contracts to sign... You know, that sort of thing. He's getting overwhelmed ‘cause he never really experienced stuff like this before. It's kinda his first time doing this royalty stuff, considering... Yeah."

Francis' facial expression saddened. "Ah... Maybe he could use some assistance?" 

Alfred waved his hands around in front of him; he laughed sheepishly as he looked at the door to Arthur’s quarters. "Uh... I wouldn't go in there if I were you. And I’ve never been good at the business stuff so... Maybe we should just leave him alone for now, y’know?” 

Francis sighed. "Nonsense! He probably needs help, don’t you agree?" 

Alfred backed away from Francis and shook his head. "Y-you do that then. He's pretty mad at me now... So, uh, yeah... I'd rather not... Good luck, bye!" 

In the blink of an eye, Alfred had disappeared from the hall and was now nowhere to be seen. Francis sighed. Alfred was in his 20s, and yet he was still like a teenager in more ways than one. "How bad could Arthur's mood possibly be?" He asked the empty hallway in a murmur.

Francis carefully turned the knob on the door to Arthur’s quarters. Sure enough, there was Arthur, pacing back and forth, rummaging through various papers and books. He angrily tossed one behind him and it made a thud sound as it hit the floor. Francis squinted a bit to get a better look at Arthur. He was clearly under immense stress.

Arthur’s hair was a complete catastrophe, with cowlicks sticking out from it. He looked just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. Francis hesitantly pulled himself from the double-doors and actually stepped foot into the room. 

"Pardonnez-moi?" Francis said. At this, Arthur jumped back and stumbled. He nearly tripped over a disheveled stack of papers, but then recovered. 

"B-bloody hell! You scared the daylights out of me!" Francis laughed, nervous. He thought he had been and careful, but apparently he was louder than he thought.

"Ah, sorry sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Francis approached Arthur to introduce himself "'I’m Francis Bonnefoy, the King of Diamonds. And you must be Arthur Kirkland, the Queen of Spades. It's very nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully as he stuck out his hand for Arthur to shake. 

Arthur stared at him with an annoyed expression, then turned away completely giving Francis the cold shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry that I can't talk right now, but can’t you see that I'm busy...?" Arthur mumbled and waved Francis away before walking into another section of the room to search for a certain book, and rather frantically at that. Once he found it, Arthur peeled open the pages of the book and flipped through them until whatever little composure he had on his face disappeared. Francis opened his mouth to offer help, but closed it when Arthur threw the book into the shelf and collapsed onto his knees.

Francis watched him, somewhat heartbroken. He knew he was sympathetic, but the pain he felt upon seeing Arthur like this was too much to bear. He went over to Arthur, lifted him off the floor and hugged him, gentle in his actions. "You should rest.” Francis said softly. "You won't be able to get anything done in this state." 

Arthur shook his head. "No time," He said, wiping a tear from his face and then rubbing his forehead, obviously in pain. "I really have to do this right... I definitely don’t need help, or rest... I have to do this myself.” 

Francis gently stroked Arthur’s shoulders, decorated with disheveled epaulets. "It's okay if you can't do it all by yourself. For this is a stressful job, you see? Even people who are used to this lifestyle have trouble sometimes."

Arthur shook his head. "I shouldn't be having any trouble!" He said. "Alfred is counting on me. I want to be a good Queen - I have to be a good Queen. I can’t let an entire kingdom down..." He reciprocated Francis’ hug tightly. 

"You won't. I can tell by how hard you're trying... Trust me on this, Arthur. I'm sure of it!" 

Arthur smiled and sniffled, then let go of Francis. "T-thank you... Francis... I..."

Francis was concerned, but then Arthur started to snore loudly, which relieved Francis. He had been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep - standing up, no less. Poor thing. Francis thought as he picked Arthur up and went deeper into the royal quarters, searching for the bedroom.

Francis found it in a surprisingly short amount of time considering how big Arthur’s quarters were. He gently tucked Arthur in and then left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. When he got back to the throne room, Alfred had returned. 

Alfred looked up at Francis, apprehensive. "He OK?" He asked. 

Francis nodded. "He’s fine. He fell asleep." 

Alfred neared Francis. "So, uh... What do you think of him?" 

Francis smiled. "I like him! He’s quite interesting and he’s very hard-working.”

Francis definitely looked forward to getting to know Arthur better. He knew that he would go on to do great things one day...


End file.
